A Misunderstanding
by Nature-Flashblade
Summary: Duke's being usual narrow minded ways, final seem to tick Mallory off.


A Misunderstanding - one shot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, though I wish I did.  
  
Look . Don't be blinded by ignorance. Look and be aware of what's around. Don't be blinded by the fear which blinds us day and night. Look and realize life is what you make of it. Don't be blinded by gossip which spreads in us. Look to see there's more to people then their appearance. Don't be blinded by words that say one gender is more than the other. Look to see that the race as woman is just as good as the race of man.  
  
Mallory stood on the edge of madness, as if she was on the edge of a cliff and ready to jump. Duke had gotten to her once again, and this time she had heard enough of his slander, treating her, and the entire female race, as nothing but mere sex objects. She wasn't just going to stand there and let him talk about how women were good in bed. She couldn't understand how he had the nerve to say that in front of her and Tanya. Tanya didn't seem to care as much as Mallory. She thought a simple, "Shut up, Duke." would silence his perverted pig-headedness.   
  
The "sweethearts" were just getting old and annoying. Oh, how much she wanted to sock him right in the face. Maybe then he would get it through his head that there was more to being a woman than appearances projected, because it seemed that all the screaming in the world didn't help anything. She punched the wall and clenched her teeth from the pain. She sighed and refused to go back to the Rec. Room where she had run out in anger, she didn't want to get into any problems, like hurting Duke for all of the terrible, insolent things he had said. She also didn't want to give Wildwing any more problems, seeing as how he had enough on his mind as it was. She shut her eyes and sighed, deciding to go work out some of her anger on her punching bag.  
  
Back in the Rec. Room, the remaining five ducks were discussing the event that had just occurred. One minute, Duke was talking about women in a perverted way, and Mallory was yelling at Duke and running out of the room the next.  
  
"Really, that girl is getting worse by the minute. Her temper is out of control." Duke spoke while lying back on the sofa with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Look Duke, Mallory had a reason to get angry. You were disrespectful, not only to her, but to all females. You know that Mallory is against all the narrow-minded men who think of women as sex objects and you were talking about women as if that's all that they are. So, I don't think her or her temper is getting worse by the minute, Duke. The problem here is you. She had good reason to get angry, if you ask me." Wildwing stated while raising his eyebrow and leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I went a tad overboard. Maybe I should go and apologize." Duke replied, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better go apologize, Duke. You went too far. I swear, you acted like Nosedive." Tanya scolded him.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny, Tanya! I'm not perverted, I've never…I…How dare you compare me to Duke!" Nosedive screamed as he jumped up and down, almost at a loss for words.  
  
"What? It's true. Sometimes I think Duke is related to you, Nosedive." Tanya said, laughing.  
  
"Tanya, don't even go there." Nosedive stuck his tongue out her and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
  
"Duke maybe you should go apologize now." Wildwing had a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. If I'm not back soon, can someone come check on me? I might be dead or knocked out or somethin'…" Duke mumbled with sarcasm in his voice, and left to find Mallory.  
  
Mallory was not aware of anything but the punching bag in front of her. Quietly, Duke came in and walked up to where she was mercilessly pounding the bag and stepped in front of it; before she knew what she was doing she hit him hard enough to knock him to the floor. Mallory stopped assaulting the punching bag and looked down at him.  
  
"You deserved that." She laughed, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But hey, can I get some help here?" Duke struggled to get to his feet as the wind had been knocked out of him moments before.  
  
Mallory helped him get back on to his feet and then stepped away. "So what do you want?" She glared at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well I was just going say I was sorry for being -"   
  
Duke was suddenly cut off by Mallory's accusatory voice, "A perverted pig, a narrow minded fool, an ass. Would you like me to go on?"  
  
"No thanks Mal, I get the point. But I am sorry, will you accept my apology?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose. But if it happens again you won't get off so easy." Mallory smirked at him.  
  
"Well what do you say we go back to the rec. Room with the others?" Duke suggested.  
  
"Sure." Mallory smirked, walking out of the gym with a very resigned Duke behind her.  
  
THE END   
  
Short, huh? Well it's only a one-shot. I like it. But hey, that's my opinion. Please R&R! Oh yea…"Birds and Bees" is almost done, so stay tuned.   
  
Nature-Flashblade 


End file.
